Star-Crossed: The Aftermath
by M2314
Summary: Takes place after the Suvek has been detonated. RomanxEmery fluff/partial lemon. How will everyone futures play out with Vega out of the way? Read and stay tuned. Suggestions on upcoming chapters are welcomed. c: Rated T for now, may change to M in later chapters.


**AU: So I've only found out about Star-Crossed 5 days ago and I've already finished the whole seasoned.**

 **I'm really** **bummed that there won't be a second season so I decided to write an Aftermath fanfic.**

 **I'm also prevoiusly known as Sweetpeaj8 on here as well, so if you'd like, swing by my other account and check out those writings**

 **but I'll be using this account from now on as I've misplaced my information for my previous account.**

 **Anywho, I don't own anything of Star-Crossed. Just my imagination. Enjoy, review, favorite. c:**

"Emery! Em, please wake up." came an unknown voice, rising me from the unconscious state I've been in for God knows how long. Coming to, my eyes swept across blurry surroundings, trying to make sense as to where I was. "Emery, oh thank God you're okay!" came the unknown voice again. Now being awake, I recognized the voice sounded familiar. So familiar in fact that the voice alone made me heart race. _'Why would one persons voice alone make my heart race?'_ I briefly thought, my eyes finally focusing on where I was. _'I'm home already?'_ my thoughts became jumbled as to how I got home.

"Roman?" I croaked out, wincing at the sound of my scratchy voice. His handsome face relaxed slightly at me calling his name, but I could tell there was still traces of worry. "It's me Em, I'm here." he stated, brushing hair out of my face, his hand stopping to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch, missing the feeling of what it was like to be in his arms. "How long have I been out? Am I badly injured? What about my parents, do they know?" I questioned frantically, trying to sit up but was forced gently back down by Roman, his face now worried.

"You've been out for about 4 days now. No, you're not badly injured. At least not anymore. And yes your parents know, they're okay. They're actually the ones who suggested I stay with you after you were healed, that way if need be I could heal you again." he explained, taking my hand in the process. "Wait, heal me again?" I questioned, cautiously sitting up, this time Roman helped me reposition myself so that I was more comfortable. He sat down next to me, squeezing my hand. "After I woke from the Suvek's blast, I ran to you hoping you'd wake up. But you didn't and it scared the hell out of me... Especially when I realized you had 3 broken rips, 2 of which punctured your left lung. You were barely breathing when Julia and I got you here, while Sophia and Lucas went and got me Cyper. When they came back here, I used Cyper and my blood to cure you." Roman softly explained, his expression soft and vulnerable.

I rested my hand on his cheek, "Roman, I'm alive and that's all that matters. Thank you for saving my life." I whispered, leaning in to rest my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head in an answer of welcome. "Did Drake find Taylor?" I asked, lifting my head. Roman nodded, "When the blast went off it caused her to crash, the gas tank was punctured and gas was everywhere. She was trapped upside down surrounded by flames when he found her. Thankfully her and the baby weren't terribly injured. She's staying in his pod with him and Soroya for the time being." I nodded in agreement.

I realized that it was awfully quiet in the house besides Roman and I. "Hey Roman, where's my parents?" he looked at me thoughtfully before answering with a smirk, "Your mom went to the grocery store and your dad's at the Sector. Why?" _'So then we're completely alone then...'_ the thought alone made me blush. "I was just curious, it's really quiet so I figured we were alone."

Romans smirk turned into a small smile, "Would it be a bad thing if we were alone together in your bedroom?" he whispered, leaning in towards me. I gasped, looking from his eyes to his lips, "Bad as in dangerous, no. Bad as in very tempting, yes." I murmured before closing the gap between us with a kiss.

His lips were soft at first, not wanting to push me with having been previously injured. But I didn't want soft, I wanted him in the most realest way possible, so I pulled him closer. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him back more passionately than ever and thankfully he followed my lead. My fingers trailed down his sides until stopping at the hem of his shirt, which was soon removed and thrown on the floor. His lips showered my neck in open mouthed kisses, his fingers dancing along the hem of my tank top, and then all of a sudden he stopped kissing me and chuckled. Pulling away, he kissed my lips.

"I think someone's hungry." he said, resting a hand on my stomach, which in return welcomed him by grumbling. I blushed, pulling him back down for one more kiss. "C'mon, I'll make you something to eat." Roman said, kissing my cheek and pulling me off the bed. He turned and headed downstairs to prepare my food, forgetting the fact that his shirt was currently on my bedroom floor. Blushing, I picked up his tshirt and pulled it on over my tank top and headed downstairs with a small smile on my face.


End file.
